Fresh Start
by UsernameIDK
Summary: Max is single, sexy and beautiful, shes jut broken up with her boyfriend and is ready for a new man in her life. When the sexy new teachers teach her classes, will sparks fly or will Max and the girls (her best friends) have to play hard to get. They are hot, sexy and popular and will do anything to get what they want.. WARNING: Lemons, smut, and rude, dont read if you dont like it


_**Hey guys, long time no typing? Anyway I have decided to start a new story on teacher student relationships, i warn you in advance that it will have smut/lemons so if you dont like that stuff,plese dont read. Also its going to be rude so dont read it if you dont like hat stuff! Thanks Lily**_

Chapter 1

Max pov:

Its finally a new year and a fresh start at jacksonvile high school. Hopefully everyones become a bit more mature since last year... Maybe not. The boys will always try to get into my pants. Anyway im Maximum Martinez but call me Max, anything else and you wont live to see tomorrow. Now your probably thinking im a boy right? well wrong! Im a 17 year old GIRL. I have long blond hair with brown highlights, tanned slim body and brown, poping eyes. Im not your average teen girl, i like football, horror movies, eating lots of junk food and pretty much all sports. Now your thinking i must be ugly and unpopular,well your wrong im actually the opposite. I popular, my best friends are Nudge, Ella , Angel, Iggy and Gazyy, im not a virgin (havnt been in a while), i just had break up sex with my boyfriend Sam, well ex now and im extremely sexy. Im not being up my self, im just speaking the truth. Im a slut. There you have it. Guys are attracted to me becuase i dont act like a dumb blonde bimbo like most of the other sluts aat this school. I may be a slut becuase i fuck lots of guys but i dont act like one.

I live pretty much by myself because my parents are out making movies all the time. Its allright though, i throw massive partys and have Nudge, ella and Angel always stay over. Yes im rich, it has its ups and downs though, i dont get to see my parents alot, like once every 4 months. Anyway enough about my life story i need to get a new man in my life.

BEEP,BEEP, BEEP, gosh my alarm clocks annoying! It means that its that time again. A fresh start to the school year. Single, happy and horny since i dont have a man in my life. i turn off the alarm and jump out of bed. Its 6 oclock which means i have time to flick the bean in the shower. I get naked, turn the shower on and hop in. Gosh the water is so nice. I start rubbing by clit, getting nice and wet, moaning while squeezing my big breasts feeling so aroused. Im just about to cum when someone bangs on the door.

"Max! stop touching yourself and hurry up in the shower, we need to get ready!" Nudge yells though the door.

"Gosh Nudge, couldnt you have waited another minute, i was nearly at my climax" i groaned

"Max its the start of the school year and we have to look our best, and when i say look our best i mean being so hot the guys want to fuck us right there and then"

"fine im getting out now, i will have to continue this later.. Or you could finish up for me babe?" i laughed

"Hurry max or im coming in!" Nudge yelled

Nudge can talk and be so annying sometimes, dont get me wrong shes sexy, smart and funny and one of my best freinds but sometimes they can be a little pushy, but that comes in handy when im feeling horny, if you know what i mean. I mean i would never cheat! Im not a lesbian maybe bisexual? Im not sure. But when im single nudge, Ella, Angel and i have a little foreplay a lot of the time. I hop out the shower and grab my towel, as i walk out, theres nudge, legs spread open, her cunt dripping wet, lying on my bed open for bussiness.

" I thought we didnt have time for this?" i smirked letting my towel fall to the ground and kissing nudge.

"Oh i think we can make time" nudge smiled.

I stuck my tounge in her mouth and swirled it around, sucking on her lips and tounge. Nudge grabs my c-cup brests and sucks on my nipple while stroking the other one.

"ohh god nudge, that feels so good".

I crouch down, feeling so horny and lick nudges clit, she moans loudly, a lick her clit some more then pludge my tounge into her wet cunt.

"God max, oh my god" nudge moans as she pushes my head closer to her cunt.

i stick my tounge in and out of her cunt, my hot breath on her clit make her even more aroused if possible. Just as shes about to climax i take my tounge out and stand up.

"ohh my god max dont stop now, i was just about at my climax" she moaned

"Thats what you get when you interupt me in the shower" i smirk and start getting ready for school as nudge pouts at me

* * *

I decided since it was so hot today that i would where my short denim skirt that was teased at the bottom, my blue crop, flowy top and flip flops. I let my hair down naturally, which was long and wavy and put some basic make-up on. Foundation, mascara and lip gloss. Nudge wore a white tight maxi dress that complimented her moca skin and long black hair. it hugged her in all the right places. on her feet she wore a pair of black pump heels.

"dam you look hot max" nudge said as she put her hand on my cunt and stroked it.

"haha, thanks but not now nudge" i smiled

"fine but later" she smiled deviously and walked out the room.

As nudge and i walked through the school the boys and even some girls got hard (boys cocks and girls nipples). We caught up with Ella and angel who were making out under the stairs. Yes they were bisexual, actually Angel was a lesbian. She was proud of it, everyone new. We pretty much all seem to have sex with each other. Its good though there are no mixed feelings, even from angel, she has a crush on the other school slut Bridget.

"Hey babes" i said well kissing Ella annd Angel on the lips

"Oh my god did you know there are two new hot teachers, Ms Kate who teaches English and Mr Ride who teaches PE. They are both sooooo hot" Ella rambled on We all grabbed out our timetables and i licked my lips as i saw that i had them both as my teachers, period 4 and 5.

"I have them 4 and 5!" we all yelled in unison

"well, this is going to be a good year" i smirked as we walked down the hall.

* * *

We found out that we all had every class together, which is so cool. Our timetable was HOMEROOM, Period 1: Maths, Period 2: science, Period 3: Music LUNCH and then Period 4: English and Period 5: PE. Today was going great, time flew fast as it was allready English. We walked into english and took our seats at the back, no one dared to take the back seats incase we were in their class. Ms Kate was running late so we just chatted to each other for the first 15mins. All of a sudden a tonned, skinny woman, with long wavy red hair and perky breast ran into class and slammed the door. God dam she was sexy.

"Oh my, im so sorry im late class. Im ms Kate and ill be your new english teacher for this year" she rushed. Wow even her voice was sexy.

"Hi ms" Everyone yelled togther. There were a few "hello sexy" mixed in.

"Ok. So we will start with going round the class and you can introduce yourselves while standing up." she smiled

She slowly went through the roll and everyone said their name, age and what they like. Most people just said their faourite colour but when it came to our group it was a differnt story.

"Angel?" Ms Kate asked

Angel stood up and poked her tits out.

"Well as you said my names angel" she smiled sweetly. "Im 17 years young, play vollyball and like pussy" she smiled and winked at Ms kate and sat down, opening her legs wide so ms Kate could see her wet cunt but no one else.

"Oh well, its nice to meet you angel" she smiled trying not to stare at her wet pussy.

"Monique?" Ms kate asked

"I like to be called Nudge and im 17, play vollyball and i also like pussy but also cock" Nudge winked at Ms kate and sat down.

"Well okay then nudge, next is ella?" ms kate asked

Ella stood and looked at the ground, she was really shy.

"Im ella and im 16 turning 17 soon and i really like english" ella said quitly

"well Ella, im looking forword to seeing your progress this year" Ms kate smiled "Okay and lastly Maximum?" ms kate looked around as she spoke my name

I stood up, pulled down my skirt as it had rolled up and all eyes were on me.

"Its Max, im 17, captin of the volly ball team and football team and like big cocks" looking ms Kate in the eyes

"Well you are very pretty for a boy max" Ms kate smirked

How dare she call me a boy! Well ive got news for her.

"Well i hate to tell you this Ms kate, but im all girl" I smirked at her and lifted up my shirt and bra showing her my large, bouncy breast. She was speechless.

"um, ah Um Max i apologise for my mistake, i thought you new i was joking?" ms kate stuttered

"Well, the class looked a little bored, so i though it lighten everyone up" i joked as i pulled down my shirt

"Well lets get on to work then, please open yourtext books to page 145 please class" Ms kate said, not daring to make eye contact with me.

Class went by fast and the bell rang. As everyone started packing up, ms kate told us that school would finish early today, so we got to go home early. As angel, nudge, ella and i walked out the class, we gave ms Kate winks and made sure to swing our hips on the way out.

"you sure will be in my dreams tonight ms kate" angel yelled over her shoulder as we were walking out.

"its a shame we have to leave early, i was looking forword to meet Mr ride" i joked to the girls

"well i dont know about you girls, but the hot tubs going at my house and my cunt is dripping wet, whos up for a sleepover?" ella smirked

"Ella" we all yelled

"You dirty dog" I smiled and said "im in! I was cut short in the shower this moring" i laughed as we all walked out the school gates towords ellas house.

* * *

_**Hey Guys, i dont no what you guys will think, Was it to much? its my first lemon type story so im not so sure if im doing ok. Leave some feedback and if you have any ideas feel free to share. Im sorry if i offended anybody..**_


End file.
